Mis Mejores Años
by Ydiel
Summary: La felicidad es una formulita que día con día nos enriqueze más y más el corazón.


PD. Los personajes no me pertenecen ese honor es de la increíble Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

"Mis Mejores Años"

-Ya fue suficiente…. ¡Silencio!- Una pobre mujer se encontraba al borde de la histeria, aún que en los años de su adolescencia adoraba el ruido, la música estridente y todo lo que se refería a fiestas. Hoy en día rotundamente ¡No!...Ese ya no era su estilo, definitivamente no.

-Silencio, Ah….definitivamente esto es lo que necesitaba.- La joven mujer había encontrado un rincón en su preciosa casa en el que podía alejarse de todo disturbio.

"Tantos años han pasado ya, pero….al mismo tiempo es como si todo fuera exactamente igual".

-Cariño…. ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Por qué te escondes?- La mirada expectante de su Amado esposo era de un color azul profundo, tanto que le parecía estar viendo al mismo mar.

-Amor, estoy muerta, cansada y….- Su galante esposo de no más de 35 años se acercó hasta donde estaba ella sentada en una reconfortante silla de mecer.

-Shuuu, nena ni siquiera lo digas.- Los labios calidos y siempre bien apetitosos de ese hombre la envolvieron en un dulce beso.

La armonía y la paz que se llegaba a percibir en esa casa eran tan calidas que a cualquiera invitaba a ser plenamente muy feliz.

-Preciosa qué te parece si salimos a preparar el contraataque.- La risa por parte de los dos no se hizo esperar. Salieron de aquel sótano con todos los ánimos renovados y subiendo a paso firme cada escalón llegaron hasta la parte superior.

-Oye….mmm…..yo me voy por la derecha y tú por la izquierda¿OK?- Él le daba las indicaciones a su radiante esposa, mientras ella asentía a cada palabra que él le dirigía.

-Bien ya entiendo, pero a la primera "cosa" extraña que veas me avisas ¿Vale?-

-Por supuesto palabra de honor.- El joven colocaba su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

La zona de desastre estaba en completo silencio, a lo lejos se vislumbraba una neblina capaz de detener el paso de cualquiera como advirtiendo el peligro inminente que se aproximaba.

-Pero qué…. ¡Rayos!…. ¡Ay! me las van a pagar.- La joven mujer se colaba entre la neblina con todo cuidado, entre las manos llevaba una especie de arma capaz de extinguir todo enemigo que se pudiese acercar hasta ella.

Cada paso que daba era como avanzar hasta la agonía, a veces llegaba a pensar que era una exagerada pero la verdad es que se tenía que ir con cuidado. Su compañero de batalla pensaba similar y no era para menos, tenían que guiar, ser firmes y seguir, el trabajo no era fácil y quien aya dicho semejante idiotez tendría que estar "Loco".

"Serena amor espero que estés bien, con este enemigo no se puede saber que es lo que nos depara".

Él hombre alto, de tez blanca y de ojos azul profundo, enfocó su vista hacía un solo punto en la oscuridad.

"Te tengo". Pensó.

Caminó hasta donde sus ojos habían logrado ver una pequeña silueta. Incapaz de reconocer bien a su objetivo, avanzó cuidadoso de no hacer ningún movimiento extraño que pudiera delatar su paradero.

"Despacio, no hagas nada estúpido Chiba, todo va a salir bien, todo tiene que estar bien. Momento, pero…. ¿Qué demonios es….eso?"

-¡Alto! Si das un paso más ella desaparece,.- La voz que se escuchaba apenas en un susurro, lo dejó estático, fue en ese instante que pudo ver con claridad la pequeña silueta de segundos atrás. Sus pequeñas manitas, sus ojitos celestes, sus mejillas rosaditas y su diminuto cuerpecito la hacían un blanco fácil.

"Maldición no podré hacer mucho desde esta posición. Maldición, maldición, maldición".

-Déjala ir, ella…ella es una inocente.- Contestó abatido.

-Mmm, es demasiado lo que esta pidiendo Señor Chiba, pero….Esta bien. La dejara ir con una condición.- La sonrisa arrogante en su captor era de plena satisfacción, solo él sabría lo que su cerebrito estaría maquilando.

-De acuerdo, se ara tal y como tú digas.- Darien levantaba las manos arrojando el arma que llevaba entre ellas.

-Lo único que pido es que aumentes mis domingos al 50 por ciento más, que me dejes ver televisión mientras cenamos y que me compres el videojuego de Tuxedo Mask.-

-Pequeño bribón ¿Cómo te atreves a poner la vida de tu hermanita en riesgo para conseguir todo eso?- La mirada de Darien se encontraba llena de furia, bueno, era lo que por lo menos intentaba demostrar, aún que en realidad su corazón saltaba de felicidad dentro de su fornido pecho por lo adorable y calculador que podía llegar hacer su pequeño de casi 7 años.

-¿Cumplirás Papi?- Las tiernas palabras salidas desde esos pequeños labios le podían más que mil jugarretas sucias de sus dos amores y bueno su otro amor aún que involuntariamente también participaba, le fascinaba ver como ellos se divertían tanto como él.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero….si, acepto tus condiciones- Darien tomó de la mano a su hijo y en brazos a una bebé de diez meses.

-¡Eh viva! Te quiero mucho papi- El niño gritaba de jubilo al escuchar la afirmativa de su padre.

-Bien ahora vamos a buscar a tu mamá- Darien salió de la habitación de huéspedes, pero a estas alturas ya era más un cuarto de batalla.

En otro lugar de la flamante Residencia Chiba Tsukino.

-Vamos ¿A qué no me atrapas? Lero lero.- La pequeña granula le sacaba la lengua en manera graciosa a su madre, en vista de que la habían pillado no le quedó más remedio que burlarse de su madre, por lo menos así no se aburriría y el castigo bien valdría la pena.

-Ay en serio, me las vas a pagar, por principio de cuentas, quién derramó toda esta harina, espera, sabes qué, ni lo digas, lo sé- Serena al dar un paso en falso calló en el piso que estaba todo cubierto de polvorienta harina.

La pequeñuela de 5 años miraba con ojos muy abiertos la graciosa escena y es que no todos los días disfrutabas de ver a tu mami cubierta de harina para hot cakes, así que esa era toda una hazaña realizada.

-¡Chibiusa! Pequeña diablilla ya veras lo que te voy hacer.- Serena se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero por más que trató de alcanzar a la pequeña no lo logró. Los pasos ágiles de la nena le permitieron llegar hasta la sala y brincar cada sillón de ella como toda una valiente amazona esquivando todo percance que pudiese sucederle.

Hasta que torpemente se tropezó.

-Ay si me dolió…. Auchh.- La pequeña fugitiva trató de pararse y seguir su travesía pero al ver que no podía mantenerse en pie, soltó el llanto a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

-¡Mamá, Papá!...buaaaaaa.- Ahí sentada en el suelo alfombrado la tierna y linda Chibiusa lloraba su pena.

-¡Ay ya te alcance!...pero qué….. ¿Qué te pasó corazón?- El rostro compungido de Serena no se hizo esperar al ver a su tesoro llorando.

-Mi cielo.- La bella Madre caminó hasta el lado de su hija y se tumbó a su lado, ambas cubiertas de harina se abrazaban como tratando de calmar el dolor de su pequeña.

-¿Qué ah pasado aquí?... ¿Están…..bien?- Darien veía confundido la escena, su mujer en suelo cubierta de harina, por lo menos él sólo estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, pero ella, ella estaba como un fantasma toda blanquizca y su hija mmm, bueno, estaba igual.

-Papi yo….me caí- Trató de explicar Chibiusa a su queridísimo papá.

-Pero esta pequeñuela ya esta mejor¿Cierto corazón?- Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija, su viva imagen excepto por el cabello, el de Serena era de un rubio tan deslumbrante como el sol y el de su hija era de un tono rosado como un rico y dulce algodón de azúcar.

-Mami ¿Verdad qué a mi también me quieres?- El hijo mayor no se quería quedar atrás y corrió hasta los brazos de su madre. Ella recibió a ambos, los envolvió en un calido y maternal abrazo.

-Ustedes son mi mayor tesoro mis amores.- Reconoció Serena Tsukino aquella tarde de sábado.

Cuando un ligero llanto resonó en los oídos de los presentes.

-Parece que una nenita por ahí esta celosa….¿Tú qué crees Cariño?.- Darien que hasta ese momento sujetaba a la más pequeña de la descendencia Chiba Tsukino colocó en la alfombra a la más hermosa bebé que pudiera existir y no era para menos y es que sus ojitos de un azul tan profundo como los de su padre y hermano mayor se entreveían en aquellas orbes, y su cabellito rubio como el de la madre era para él su más grande orgullo.

La pequeña de diez meses gateó hasta llegar al regazo de Serena y los dos aprovechados hermanitos se hicieron a un lado para permitirle a Serena coger mejor a su bebecita.

-Bien niños vamos a que se den un buen baño para sacarse toda esta suciedad que abunda en ustedes.- Darien que perfectamente conocía el goce de los niños por ducharse no dudó en sacar el mayor provecho de este.

-No, no papá…no- Ambos nenes renegaban y con paso lento caminaban escaleras arriba a la habitación del baño.

-Si esos son mis hijos.-

-Ay amor dime¿Con qué te chantajeo Darien Alexander esta vez?- La ceja levantada, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y su rostro juguetón y medio enfadado le advertían a Darien decir nada más que la pura verdad.

-Mmm, bueno, veras…..bien, me rindo, quiere que le aumente sus domingos y cosas sin importancia.- Si continuaba diciéndole a su "comprensiva" esposa toda las cosas por las que habían estado en guerra todo el santo día, terminara divorciado, así que prefirió omitir ciertos detalles.

-Aja, seguro…Sr. Chiba no puedo creer la poca voluntad que posees para ser firme con tus hijos, pero bueno, supongo que no ha sido culpa de Chibiusa que su hermano haya influenciado en ella, para que ambos trajeran como muñeca de trapo a la pobre Darina.-

Su voz detonaba molestia, enfado, pero, en realidad estaba sonriendo ante todo el teatro que los pequeños habían armado. Siempre que el mayor de sus hijos deseaba algo, involucraba a sus hermanas y empezaba una guerra, si sus padres decían que no, no tenía más remedio que hacer de ese día un verdadero desastre.

-Mi amor será mejor que vallamos a ver que están haciendo no quiero que terminen por inundar la casa, jejeje.-

-Si mi bebé mayor, vallamos, pero antes.- Serena arrinconó a su esposo en la pared y con una pasión embriagadora lo besó, hasta que sus manos se posaron en sus firmes y bien proporcionados glúteos. Darien que se dejaba mimar por su mujer disfrutaba de lo arrebatadoramente sensual que podía ser, tanto que se olvidaba de todo, bueno casi de todo.

-Si gustas podemos ir fabricando al cuarto en este mismo momento querida.- El amor de su vida le sonreía encantadoramente.

-Será más tarde, bebé.- Serena empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido que sus hijos seguida de Darien.

-Oh por supuesto que si.- Decía con una sonrisa en los labios admirando el maravilloso cuerpo delante de él.

Ya en la habitación del baño.

Darien Alexander y Chibiusa jugaban en la bañera mientras que la pequeñita Darina se encontraba en su andadera (tipo carrito para bebes que apenas y empiezan a gatear). Los dos pequeños jugaban entretenidos en el agua, mientras la bebé hacía tiernos pucheritos desde donde estaba.

-Ay mi cielo ¿te han abandonado estos malcriados?- Mientras Sere hablaba con su bebé la tomaba en brazos para llevarla hasta el baño y en una pequeña tinita (para bebes) la sostenía.

-¿Papá no te vas a meter con nosotros?- Inocente, sonaba como un inocente niño, pero quien lo conociera sabia que era como su madre, todo un torbellino y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él.

-Claro que si¡Aya voy!- Darien se metió en la bañera (tipo piscina en la que bien podían caber 5 personas) se introdujo como un niño disfrutando de la salpicadura de agua cuando entró.

Serena y Darien no podía pedir más al cielo, sus sueños, sus promesas y su amor los habían hecho las personas más felices de todo el universo.

Sere dejó a la bebé ya limpia en su cunita y la arrulló amorosamente por unos minutos, después regresó hasta el baño y sin esperárselo Darien la tomó de la cintura y la arrojó a la piscina, para alegría de sus hijos y para gozo de él ya que el verla empapada, bueno era una visión "encantadora" ante sus ojos.

-Darien- Protestó Serena, pero él la calló con un dulce y apasionado besó a lo que Serena no se resistió correspondiendo con la misma intensidad lo besó.

-¡Wacala!- Gritaron al unísono los pequeños, haciendo de la escena un muy bello recuerdo Familiar.

El amor por los demás nos convierte en los seres más plenos sobre este universo.

Fin.

* * *

Hola Gracias por su lectura y sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios, espero seguir con así de inspirada y atualizar pronto mi fics atrevete a amar. 

_...Lady..._


End file.
